


Don't go to work, Daddy

by Jerana



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Tony Stark, Humiliation, Jar of Dirt Challenge, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Smut, Spanking, Suit Kink, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: Peter tries to convince his Daddy not to go to work.~My (porn) fic for the Jar of Dirt Challenge
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 322
Collections: Jar Of Dirt Challenge





	Don't go to work, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Jar of Dirt Challenge by twokinkybeans (love you btw <3)
> 
> My kink: Suit Kink
> 
> If you like it, feel free to leave a comment and kudos. Enjoy <3

„Daddy, where are you going?” Peter slowly raised his head, his vision still clouded by sleep and he needed a second to orientate himself. The room was dark although the curtains weren’t completely closed, the sun had probably not even risen yet. What had woken him up was his Daddy leaving the bed. On a weekday, Tony would occasionally get up before dawn, but Peter was pretty sure it was Sunday and on Sundays, his Daddy always slept late with him.

“Shh, baby boy.” The voice of his Daddy was rough from sleep and Peter wondered a second time why he was lying in bed alone. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I have to go. Work emergency.”

Peter winced reluctantly but didn’t protest. Pepper had probably called in the morning and he couldn’t blame his Daddy for listening to the woman. She was nice and polite, but she could become a fury if someone tried to ignore her. Although the responsibilities of his Daddy had lessened after he’d made Pepper CEO, it was still his company and he had to manage emergency stuff.

Peter crawled back under his blanket and closed his eyes again, trying to get more sleep, but his body didn’t want to. He missed his Daddy’s warmth beside him and wanted to cuddle up to the muscular chest. On top of that, the sun slowly started to rise, and the first rays of sunlight brightened up the room.

With a sighed, Peter got up, slipped back into his cream-colored panties from last night, and strolled into the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and prepared two coffees, one for his Daddy and one for himself. With the first sip, the fog in his mind started to clear and Peter felt the liquid warming his body.

He sulked a little because he had looked forward to spending the day in bed. Last night, his Daddy had fucked him for hours and he had hoped for a lazy morning with lots of kisses and cuddles. Instead, he was standing in the kitchen far too early, drinking a cup of coffee while his Daddy was occupied in the bathroom getting ready. No morning cuddles, no morning sex, not even shared breakfast. It was really unfair.

A minute later, the sound of the shower stopped and Tony left the bathroom. Peter sat down on a kitchen chair, his bare legs folded under him and he waited for his Daddy to at least give him a morning kiss. Getting up early sucked.

“Baby, where are you? Why didn’t you go back to sleep?” Tony’s voice shouted from the bedroom and Peter winced at the concerned undertone.

“Couldn’t sleep, Daddy.” Peter shouted back, Tony’s coffee already in his hand. “I’m in the kitchen. Made you coffee.”

“You’re the sweetest, baby.” Tony said as he entered the kitchen and took the cup from Peter’s hands. “Just what I needed.”

Peter, however, couldn’t reply a damn thing. His gaze was fixed on his Daddy and his mouth opened, saliva started to pool on his tongue. The man in front of him was a vision. Tony always looked good with his dark hair and neatly trimmed goatee, but today he was dressed in one of his finest suits and Peter couldn’t stop staring. The pants were tailored, underlining the thick thighs that had pressed Peter into the mattress last night and the expensive fabric of the suit jacket clung to Tony’s chest. Peter’s brain paused and the only thing he could think about was getting fucked by his Daddy right here, right now, without him taking off the suit. He was a mess.

Peter whimpered, his own coffee forgotten on the kitchen table and he felt his cock twitching in his panties. Although his Daddy had only fucked him yesterday, he was already feeling how his cock throbbed and how his hole arched to get his Daddy back inside of him. Just from seeing his Daddy in one of his Armani suits.

Tony could apparently see the hunger in Peter’s gaze because his eyes darkened and his gaze wandered down, caught on Peter’s nipples that were still red and puffy from last night.

“Oh, baby.” Tony growled, his voice deep and velvety. “You already want Daddy again? Didn’t I fuck you twice yesterday? Do you still need more?”

“Daddy.” Peter pleaded desperately, although Tony hadn’t even touched him yet.

“Oh, boy.” Tony sighed and emptied his cup of coffee in one gulp, placing it on the kitchen counter next to him. “I’m living with a little slut, aren’t I?”

Peter didn’t even protest and nodded instead. It was true, he _was_ a slut for his Daddy. He had always had a high sex drive since he was bitten by the spider, but it had increased a million times when he had moved in with his Daddy. Sometimes he wondered how he had made it before, how he had survived without his Daddy in his bed because now even a day without the gorgeous cock inside of him was too much for him to handle. Seeing his Daddy in that fancy suit only made things worse.

“Can I suck you?” Peter started to beg, already dropping to his knees in front of his Daddy. His cock was fully hard by now, tenting the panties obscenely and a wet spot was forming in the middle. The bite had made him so responsive that his Daddy’s words were enough to make him lose his mind. Once, Tony had talked to him for hours, whispered filthy things into his ears, until his world was spinning and he came without being touched. The memory alone was enough for his cock to twitch against the soaked fabric. Still, Peter was a good boy and wouldn’t touch himself without his Daddy’s permission, although his cock was screaming for friction.

“Baby, I don’t have time for this right now.” Tony said regretfully, while his dark gaze was fixed on Peter’s leaking cock. “I have to go in ten minutes.”

“Please, Daddy. Don’t do that to me.” Peter was already sobbing, big crocodile tears were running down his cheeks and his voice revealed how devastated he felt when his Daddy denied him his cock. “Just let me taste, just a little. I’ll be good, I promise, just please let me taste. Only the tip.”

Tony sighed and nodded, opened his dress pants and pulled them down mid-thighs. “Fine, can’t deny my little slut anything. But I warn you once, disobey and I’ll take it away.”

Peter beamed brightly and crawled closer, his cheek nuzzled against Daddy’s bulk. Tony was already hard and Peter bathed in the feeling of the thick cock pressed against his face. He inhaled the familiar musky scent, which was weaker than usual due to the shower Tony had taken a few minutes ago. Nevertheless, it was enough to cloud his mind once again. Peter nuzzled against the fabric of Tony’s boxers, his mouth running down the outline of the cock, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want a barrier between his Daddy and him.

He whined pitifully, looking at his Daddy with wide eyes, until Tony groaned and had mercy with him. He pulled down his boxers, freeing the thick cock which jumped from his prison and smacked Peter right in the face. The sound was obscene and hot pleasure rushed through Peter’s body, making him shudder with anticipation.

Both moaned in unison. Finally, he got his Daddy’s cock. He pressed his whole face against the heated flash, inhaled the smell and his mouth started to water. Here he was, sitting on the kitchen floor, dressed only in his panties with his Daddy standing above him, wearing his suit and the smell of Daddy’s cock alone was almost enough for him to come untouched.

Greedily, Peter opened his mouth, taking the tip of his Daddy into his mouth and tasting the first drops of his precome. His tongue licked wet stripes on the underside of his Daddy’s cock and he couldn’t suppress a moan that spilled from his lips. It was perfect. A sturdy weight on his tongue, forcing him to open up.

“Oh, god, baby boy. You’re perfect.” Tony groaned, grabbing the edge of the kitchen counter to stabilize himself. “How did I get so lucky to find such a perfect slut like you?”

Peter whimpered, his lips closing around Tony’s cock and taking his Daddy deeper into his mouth. “Just like this, baby. Take me deeper. You’re doing so well.”

He preened under the praise, his cock throbbing in his panties. He still didn’t touche himself, keeping his hands away from his cock like a good boy. Instead, he focused on the cock in his mouth, taking it in until the tip of Daddy’s cock was pressed against his throat. He didn’t stop the gag, knowing that Tony loved the contractions of his throat around his flesh and forced the cock only deeper, until his nose was pressed against Daddy’s pubic hair. He rarely managed to swallow the full length of his Daddy, but in the morning, he was sometimes relaxed enough to take him in completely. Proud of himself, Peter let out a moan.

“Fuck, baby. So good.” Tony’s voice was strangled, losing his strength the closer he got to his orgasm. “Look at you, throwing yourself at me, taking me so deep, although I should go to work. Is this your way of convincing me to stay? Like a good little slut?”

Peter moaned again and the vibrations traveled alongside Tony’s cock. “Fuck, boy.” His Daddy said, gripping his hair and pulling him away from Daddy’s flesh. The pressure on his head made Peter whimper, his hips bucking violently, seeking friction against Tony’s leg, but his Daddy took a step back. He whined from his Daddy’s loss, wanted to have the cock back in his mouth. The feeling of being empty was overwhelming and Peter felt himself tearing up again.

“Not now, Pete.” Tony scolded him, taking his chin in a tight grip. “I want you to bend over the table, can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy?”

“Yes, Daddy, please. _Please._ ” Peter begged, his voice rough and tears running down his chin. He tried to stand up, his legs shaking under his weight and he needed Daddy’s grip around his waist to steady him. Arousal was running through his body, making him weak with want for his Daddy.

He turned around, bent over the kitchen table and didn’t even care about the edge that was poking in his hip. His ass was raised in the air, begging for his Daddy’s touch, as if he was presenting for him. All he could think about was his Daddy, his Daddy’s lips on his skin, his Daddy’s hands on his ass, and his Daddy’s cock in his hole. When he didn’t feel a touch after a few seconds, he turned his head, wondering why his Daddy was taking so long.

Tony was opening his dress shirt, popping the buttons and Peter shook his hand furiously. “D-don’t, Daddy.” He begged, his voice pitched high. “Please fuck me, ah, just fuck me. Don’t take it off.”

Tony chuckled, his hands leaving his buttons alone. Instead, he pressed one on Peter’s lower back, fixating him on the desk and buried the second in his hair. He pulled, tugging his head back until Peter’s back was perfectly curved.

“Such a slut for Daddy.” He growled in his ear. “Can’t even wait until I get my clothes off. Do you need it that bad? Are you that easy?”

“Yes.” Peter whimpered, arching even further into the touch. “Please, Daddy. I-I’m easy, easy for you. Just do something, please. I’m feeling so empty. Need you.”

Tony took pity on him, let go of his hair and caressed his back instead. He started at the neck, drawing patterns on his skin, until he grabbed firmly, pressing his fingers in Peter’s skin. Peter loved it. He loved how possessive his Daddy became, how controlling. He craved the tugging in his hair, adored the firm grip of Tony’s hands on his neck and the only thing in his head was _more Daddy, give me more._

Usually, his Daddy would take it slow. He would tease Peter, touching every inch of his body until he was writhing with pleasure, completely at Tony’s mercy, but today he didn’t have the patience to do so. Instead, Peter felt the hands wandering lower, fingernails scratching his back and he shuddered under the mixture of pleasure and pain. When his Daddy touched the hem of his panties, Peter moaned and arched his back, pressing his ass even harder against Daddy’s palm.

“Look at you.” Tony cooed. “No control. Sometimes I wonder if you would like to spend your whole life in my bed, ready for me. I would stuff your holes in the morning before I leave, my come leaking out of your pucker and if you are a good boy, I would plug you up so that you don’t lose it. And when I come back, I would pull it out, bury myself back in your hole, fill you up again and again until your stomach bulks. Would you like that, baby boy? Would you like to be my little cumdump?”

Tony’s words were making him dizzy and even though neither of them wanted him chained to the bed forever, the though still made his insides tingle. Peter couldn’t even answer anymore, the words stuck in his throat while the only thing he felt was the hand on his ass.

“Let’s get you out of this.” Peter sighed in relief when Tony finally pulled the panties down and he didn’t even hiss from the sharp pain as the edge of the table pressed against his leaking dick.

“Present.” Tony ordered in a firm voice and Peter shifted, eagerly putting the hands behind his back to spread his cheeks.

He knew what picture he was making. One time, his Daddy had asked FRIDAY to capture the moment so that they could look at it together afterwards. He laid on his stomach, his cheeks spread and his pink hole on display. He had been fucked the night before, so it was probably still a little loose, ready for his Daddy to take him again. A low growl from his Daddy confirmed his thoughts.

“You look so beautiful, sweetheart.” Tony said, his voice rough from arousal. “Your hole is gorgeous, all swollen and sloppy.” He traced a finger along the rim and Peter bucked, almost losing the grip on his cheeks.

Tony snarled. “Behave, boy.” He scolded, while his middle finger gently tabbed against the hole and Peter’s vision whitened from the sensation. He was so sensitive down there that one touch was enough for him to see stars. He moaned, pressing back against the dry finger, not even caring about the slight burn that was left from last night.

Tony withdrew completely, taking a step back and Peter turned his head again, sobbing at the loss of his Daddy.

“Baby.” Tony sounded disappointed and Peter’s heart broke. He wanted to make his Daddy happy, he _needed_ to make him happy. “You can’t fuck yourself dry on my finger. Are you that desperate that you couldn’t even wait for me to get the lube?”

Peter’s body twitched from the sobs, shaking on the table while he dutifully held his cheeks spread. All he could think about was how empty he felt, how badly he needed his Daddy. “I’m sorry, Daddy. Please, don’t stop. Please, please, please don’t leave me like this.”

“Shhh.” Tony cooed as he opened one of the kitchen drawers. “You know we’re stacking lube all over the house. Just have a little more patience, baby boy.”

Peter nodded bravely as he turned his head back, focused on looking good for his Daddy. He spread his legs even further, arching his back into the perfect curve and waiting for the click when Tony opened the lube bottle.

A slick finger wandered down his spine, leaving a glistening trail until it finally, finally pressed into his hole. Peter was floating. The sensation so good, so intense, that he wasn’t sure how long he could take it without spilling all over the table. He was loose from last night, one finger barely a spread, but it still burned. He was probably sore, but nothing felt as good as the burning pain and he desperately wanted his Daddy’s cock inside. Nevertheless, he didn’t set the pace, he needed to wait for his Daddy. Daddy knew best what he needed.

“You’re opening up so well, baby.” Tony growled in his ear. He pressed his chest against Peter’s back, while his finger was trusting into the tight heat. “You’re grabbing me like you can’t wait for me to take you apart. You’re hungry for my cock? Hungry for my load?”

Peter cried out when a second finger entered him, spreading him for the thick cock and he couldn’t stop the tears that were spilling from his eyes. His body was buzzing with pleasure, everything numb besides the glorious stretch of his Daddy’s fingers in his hole. The arousal was taking him under, his hands slipping from his cheeks and he no longer noticed that he was desperately begging for his Daddy’s cock.

A sharp slap on his ass brought him back to reality. “Don’t go all sweet on me.” His Daddy warned while he delivered a second smack to his raised ass. The sharp pain was warming his skin and the burning sensation made him moan. He loved his Daddy’s hands on his ass, loved the possessive gesture and the obscene sound of the smack.

“Please, Daddy, more.” He begged, waves of pleasure crashing down on his body. His cock was trapped against the table, the pressure enough that he was already close.

“More what?” Tony asked deeply, his voice washing over him. “What do you want, talk to me. Do you want me to spank you until you cry? Or do you want me to give you another finger, baby boy?”

“Both.” Peter replied and Tony clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“Baby, you need to talk to me.” He scolded him. “Use your words. What does my little slut want?”

“Your finger in m-my hole, Daddy.” Peter cried, doing his best to focus on his words. Thinking was harder the further he went down in pleasure. “P-please, give me three, Daddy, please. I would do anything.”

“Anything?” Tony asked mischievously as he pressed a third finger inside of him. Peter screamed, his hole fluttering around the intruder and the only word in his mind was _deeper, deeper, please._ He would do anything for his Daddy right now, anything if he just wouldn’t stop. Three fingers thrust in his body, spreading him, making him ready for Daddy’s cock.

“And if I ask you to whip you right now.” Tony asked with a velvet voice. “Spank your little ass while I split you open on my cock?”

For Peter the words sounded like heaven. “Yes.” He begged, his ass pressing back against Tony’s fingers while he furiously twisted to get friction on his neglected cock.

“None of that.” His Daddy threatened and another smack landed on his ass. Peter fought against the movements with everything he had.

“Please, just please gimme your cock, Daddy. I need it, I’ll do anything. I need it.” His voice sounded broken and he felt as if he would die if his Daddy denied him his cock.

“Oh, baby boy, shhh.” Tony tried to calm him down and he heard the sound of the opening lube bottle again. Finally, he was finally getting his Daddy’s cock in his hole, would finally feel the stretch again.

He whimpered as the tip of his Daddy’s cock nudged against his rim and tried to spread his legs even further, giving his Daddy enough room to take him. Slowly, his Daddy’s hands wandered down his cheeks, delivering another set of blows to the pink skin and Peter felt as if he was going crazy. He needed the cock right now.

“Your ass is beautiful, Pete.” Tony said in earnest as the tip of his cock pressed against Peter’s hole. “So pink and open, your hole winking at me, trying to pull me in. Will you let me in, baby boy? Do you want your Daddy to enter your body, to own you completely?”

“Yes.” Peter whimpered, his voice trembling under the anticipation and when Tony finally pressed the tip in his hole, Peter cried in satisfaction. He was lucky that they didn't have any neighbors, otherwise someone would have complained long ago.

The cock in his hole felt like heaven, the burn almost unbearable, but Peter loved the pain that made the experience so much sweeter. White sparks of pleasure were making his vision blur as his Daddy’s cock slowly entered his body. His ears were ringing, everything focused on the thick cock splitting him open and he didn’t even hear the loud moan of his Daddy anymore. That was what he wanted, what he _needed_ , preferably every day and if that made him a slut, he didn’t care. As long as his Daddy kept fucking him, nothing mattered.

After what felt like hours, Tony finally bottomed out, his pelvis pressed snuggly against Peter’s ass. Peter could feel the rough fabric of the suit pressed against his tender bottom and he loved it, loved how owned it made him feel. His Daddy, one of the most important men in New York, would come late to work because he had to fuck him first. The thought made him feel incredible powerful.

Tony started to move too soon, his hole still burning from the wide stretch. “I can’t wait anymore, baby.” He apologized while Peter groaned under the sudden friction. “You’re so sweet, so hot, opening up for me so good. I cannot wait any longer.”

“God, Daddy.” Peter screamed, the movement making him see stars. It burned, it hurt, but it was also so _good._ He was lost, lost in pleasure and the only things keeping him upright were the table and his Daddy’s hands on his ass. He felt pain when Tony slapped his ass again, mixing with the pleasure of his cock and Peter loved every second.

“Faster, Daddy, please.” He begged, although he was already sore, would certainly be even sorer when his Daddy was done ravishing him, but on his mind was nothing more than the delicious friction of the cock inside him.

When the tip of his Daddy’s cock pressed against his sweet spot, Peter howled, his body shaking against the desk. His hole was fluttering, clenching around the thick flesh and he distantly heard Tony growl.

“Baby, you’re perfect.” Tony cooed, the gentle words in contrast to his brutal thrusts. Peter preened, his body slamming against the desk and he felt warmth spreading through his body. “I want to stay here forever, fuck you until you can’t remember your own name, until the only thing on your mind is your Daddy’s cock.”

“Daddy.” Peter cried, tears running down his cheeks again when Tony assaulted his prostate. He wanted this, he wanted to lay here forever, impaled on Daddy’s cock like a good little slut, like a good little cockwarmer. It was too much, it wasn’t enough. He didn’t know whether he wanted to pull back or press himself harder against the flesh that was entering him recklessly. It didn’t matter, he didn’t have to decide. He just had to trust his Daddy, he would know what Peter needed. Overwhelmed by the feelings, Peter went limb.

“Oh god, sweetheart.” Tony groaned, his rhythm faltering for the next few thrusts. “You’re so beautiful when you let go. Look at you, all sweet for me, so cockstupid. Want Daddy to take control? Want me to make you feel good?”

Peter couldn’t talk anymore. He made an affirmative noise, his body surrendering to his Daddy, taking what was given to him. He felt himself getting close, knew he couldn’t delay it any longer. The pressure of the hard wood against his neglected cock was enough to drive him closer to the edge.

“I can’t anymore. P-please, let me come Daddy, please. Can I?” He was gone but still remembered to ask for permission, knowing his Daddy loved it when he begged for it.

Tony groaned, his thrusts getting faster and faster until he rammed his whole body against Peter’s, driving his cock over and over again in the willing body. “You may come.” He growled, his thrusts slamming Peter against the edge of the table and the fabric of his suit scratching against his tender bottom. It was too much, he couldn’t stop the waves anymore.

His body began to shake, he was bucking against the table and his hole was clenching around his Daddy’s cock. White hot pleasure was clouding his mind and Peter was floating, taken away by waves upon waves of sensation. His cock was throbbing, spilling his seed on the table, on his chest and Peter was screaming his Daddy’s name. The sex was always good with Tony, always on the edge of too much, but he didn’t remember ever coming as long, as intense as he did today. The feeling didn’t stop, his cock pulsing over and over again and his hole milking his Daddy’s cock, forcing the man’s seed in his body.

Tony was getting close, too. Peter could hear the gasps, the faltering rhythm as his hole clenched around his cock. His Daddy didn’t care about his aftershocks, didn’t care that the feeling was slowly shifting towards _too much_. He drove himself into Peter’s body without mercy as if he was owning him, as if his only purpose was to be Tony’s slut.

Finally, Tony let out a last moan, his thrusts wavering and Peter felt white hot seat splashing against his insides. He loved it, loved nothing more than the evidence of his Daddy’s lust in his body, feeling Daddy’s hips twitching against his body as he was riding out the last waves of his pleasure. He didn’t want the moment to end, want to lie here with his Daddy forever, pressed against the kitchen counter, with a slowly softening cock in his abused hole. He couldn’t think of anything better.

But sadly, his Daddy slipped out eventually, leaving him gaping and open and a thin trail of seed was running down his legs. Tony growled, catching it with his hands and pressing it back into Peter’s swollen rim.

“I love you.” Tony whispered, one finger still buried in Peter’s hole. “I love you so much.”

“Luv you, too, Daddy.” Peter slurred, still lying on the table with no intention of getting up. His legs were still spread and his Daddy’s finger in his hole grounding him. He fought against the sleep, his legs too weak to get up.

Just as his Daddy was picking him up, wrapping him in a blanket he had fetched from the living room, a phone rang. Peter jerked at the sudden noise that was coming from his Daddy’s suit pocket. He had pulled the pants up but didn’t bother closing the zipper and Peter would have gone straight for his cock if he hadn’t been fucked a few minutes earlier.

His Daddy fumbled for his phone while he was holding Peter up with one arm. When he finally held it in his hands, they looked at the display together. Pepper. Oh fuck, Tony was already one hour late to work.


End file.
